Planetfall
by TheDimensionOfWords
Summary: T'Pol goes about her proper work as science officer on an away mission, and Trip tries to tag along as he has nothing better to do. Very light Trip/T'Pol, more of a friendship fic.


T'Pol made her way over the uneven surface of the M Class they had landed on. The shuttle was just within sight behind her over the flat ground, but her destination was the forest like vegetation some distance from it. Her hearing, with its higher acuteness than the human team members, picked up a fascinating gathering of noises, no doubt from the alien inhabitants. She had mentally calculated that there was a less than 5.6721% chance that the life forms were sentient. Still, she felt there was true logical reason to have the phaser strapped to her side.

"Where're you going Sub-Commander?" the voice with a "quaint" earth accent interrupted her focus. Charles Tucker III.

"To do my job." She answered factually. "What is your purpose in pursuing this direction, Engineer?" She really had no time for human antics. She only had so long to explore and understand this world before moving on to the next.

"Well, I figured I'd join you, as my expertise is not needed here," Trip grinned cheekily, as though he had bestowed a great gift to her.

"That is unnecessary," she informed him, turning her focus back to her destination. She hoped he would get the hint that his company was not only unneeded, but unwanted.

He stepped up his pace to match her's instead, proving he did not understand her implied meaning. "Come on, there must be something I can do to help," his whole attitude was as metaphorically bright as the white star this planet orbited.

"Specify," T'Pol focused the majority of her attention on the readings on her scanner. Whatever Trip had to say would not require much of her attention.

"Well, I could be look out, so you could focus on the more technical," his statement was surprisingly logical. She looked up to meet his eyes, saw in them sincerity instead of mischief.

"Stay out of my way," she said in acceptance.

"Yes ma-am!" He beamed and kept pace at her side as they entered the feather thin lower level plants.

In the forest like gathering of growth, the bright sunlight was filter into the various colors of the plant leaves themselves. The ground was just as uneven though, and maneuvering without falling with her attention on the scanner was difficult. The visual view of the plants was equally fascinating as the readings, causing for a dual pull for her attention.

It was only a matter of probability though, that her foot caught a root in the manner in which to cause her to trip. Before she could try to angle herself in a way to fall with the least amount of injury, she found herself being caught in the arms of her companion.

"You alright," Trip's voice was in her ear, a slight worried hint in his tone.

"You were suppose to keep watch," she reminded him, trying to mimic human teasing as she straightening in his arms. She looked up to meet his eyes, face remaining still even as his proximity was closer than expected. "Your concern is unneeded, you caught me before I was damaged."

His smile came back, but then he frowned. "You accusing me of not doing my job?"

"I did consent to have you join me only with you performing a needed duty," she pointed out. Realizing they were still standing in a compromising position, she pulled back, his arms slipping as quickly from her waist while looking nonchalant.

"Sorry," he mumbled, realizing his mistake.

"It is pointless to apologize when you were merely forgetful and after helping me," she did not want him to feel bad, she just wished he would be more logical and recognize that was all her statements meant to be logically taken.

He continued frowned at her, confused and irritated at her now. It seemed this was how all human and Vulcan interactions ended. She wanted to give him a way out now, figuring he may be experiencing awkwardness. "I can go on by myself, if you wish to return and find another job to occupy your time."

"And what it you face another fearsome root?" His tone was teasing but affectionate. "I think I can still be of use."

"If you so wish," she nodded, turning back to the forest. "Let us continue. Please gather some fresh samples so I may study them when we get back to the ship."

"Whatever you say, commander," he chuckled but went about his task without another comment.


End file.
